the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hercules and Zoe Weather
Hercules and Zoe Weather 'are the main characters in PerkyGoth14's fan fiction series, [[Welcome to the Loud House|''Welcome to the Loud House]]. Hercules and Zoe Weather move to Royal Woods with their parents, Atlas Weather and Nicole Weather from an unknown town before. They move into the Loud House's neighborhood and become fast friends with the Loud siblings. Hercules often bonds with Lincoln as both have always wanted a brother of their very own and Zoe often bonds with the Loud sisters and they often treat her like one of them. Biography Hercules and Zoe were born fourteen years ago to their parents. Hercules was born and blessed with strength, almost like a superhero and wishes to join the United Nation of Super Buddies, a parody of the Justice League. Zoe has the ability to go into people's dreams and help them confront any issue they might be having that their subconscious could be torturing them with. However, both also have witch and warlock magic as displayed in the later chapters of the story. Hercules is the older twin while Zoe is the younger twin and Hercules often calls his sister "Zozo" as a term of endearment. Hercules also begins to spark a romantic interest in Lynn and becomes her boyfriend after they go to Lincoln's Sadie Hawkins' dance together, but when he kisses her, he accidentally turns her into a frog and must pass the Test of True Love or risk being turned into a frog himself. Hercules and Zoe are mostly opposites, but they need each other and consider each other as each other's best friends and they wouldn't trade each other for the world, even though at times, Hercules wants a brother and Zoe wants a sister. After the Snow Day incident caused by Lisa, the Weather house is destroyed and is damaged beyond repair which may mean that the family has to move away again, but luckily, they move into the Loud House and become honorary members and their parents are even often called "Aunt Nicole" and "Uncle Atlas" by the younger Loud siblings, mostly Lola. Being in high school, Hercules and Zoe have Magic Training Classes that is hidden from mortal eyes and their studies are very important to them so they can become full-fledged. Relationships * '''Relationship with Lori Hercules is willing to help Lori at times and usually calls her out for being bossy and unfair to her younger siblings and is more responsible and nicer despite being at least four years younger than her. Zoe doesn't seem to really like Lori all too much and isn't really afraid of her. * Relationship with Leni Hercules and Zoe don't often bond with Leni, though mostly Zoe doesn't. Hercules usually tries to explain certain things to Leni and helps her out since she's rather simple minded and knows that she needs extra help. * Relationship with Luna Hercules and Zoe don't often bond with Luna either, but Zoe sees Luna more as a mentor at times as they both like music like SMOOCH and Mick Swagger and often bond like sisters more than the other Loud sisters. * Relationship with Luan After April Fool's Day, Zoe is terrified of Luan and usually nervous to be anywhere near her since Luan plagued her with a clown car as Zoe is horrified of clowns. Hercules is regularly annoyed with Luan and often tries to act as a voice of reason to her and tells her to go easy on jokes, but will occasionally laugh at her jokes without sounding sarcastic. * Relationship with Lynn Lynn becomes Hercules's girlfriend and she becomes one of the mortals to know their secret life as teenage witches after her first kiss with Hercules which turns her into a frog and he must pass the Test of True Love to prove their love worthy. Zoe doesn't bond with Lynn as much as her brother does, but they consider each other as friends sometimes due to Hercules's relationship with her. * Relationship with Lincoln Hercules often treats Lincoln as the brother he never had and the feeling is mutual. Hercules usually has Lincoln see the light of his actions and the consequences. Zoe often does this too, but not as much as her twin brother as she's closer with the Loud sisters than with Lincoln. * Relationship with Lucy Zoe and Lucy are best friends as they are both goths and both like Princess Pony. * Relationship with Lola & Lana Hercules and Zoe usually understand how the Loud twins act and feel due to being twins themselves. Lana usually wants to wrestle and play rough with Hercules and Lola has a big crush on Hercules and believes that he is her knight in shining armor. * Relationship with Lisa Hercules is Lisa's personal helper and often assists her in her room for experiments. * Relationship with Lily For some unknown reason, Lily is very attached to Zoe and will even get very upset whenever she's not around. It's very possible that Lily sees Zoe as another one of her sisters due to being a baby and she even cries when it sounds like that the Weather twins might be moving away again. When the other Louds go to Aunt Ruth's house and Zoe is about to go with them, Lily cries loudly which makes Zoe stay at the Loud House to babysit with Lincoln, Hercules, and Clyde. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff